The truth behind lies
by reality.fantasies
Summary: When Stefan is saved from the Shi no Shi, Damon abandons Fells Church, to both,look for Shinichi, and because the beautiful Elena choose his brother over him. However, when a fiery redhead calls him for his help, he cant resist to come back...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well this is my first story and only story so far, and this is just a preview, if its liked ill keep it, or (hopefully not), if its hated ill remove it. First of all this will definetly not lead to a Delena story, its gonna be mainly Bamon, and a bit of Selena, its gonna be more action and fear, rather than too much detailed romance (there still be a bit :P) So... all I can say is hope you enjoy! :)**

**Preface Elena's POV**

Pulling Stefan's protective arm away from my waist, I walked towards bathroom, despite that my body was working without commands from my brain. It wouldn't let me move how I want, talk or worst of all stop. Like someone was pulling me with strings as I was paralyzed. All I could do was watch with fear of what was going to happen next. I remembered waking up a few minutes ago, and recall faintly the time was 4:44 am...

The bathroom light was already on and as I entered, I thought I knew who was doing this. A certain little kitsune, with large amber eyes, and sleek black hair, tipped with red flames._ Could he really be back again? _My reflection in the mirror reminded me of Bonnie when she was in a trance. Then, slowly, tiny flecks of the mirror started to chip off. At first it was too small to see, but the more time went by, the worse it got. Eventually the mirror transformed into a blackish grey portal, leading to who knows where? The wind wanted to push me in, whispering my name as it flew through my hair. My hand started to stretch towards it. I tried with all my might to stop it but nothing would work or obey me. My white power that was so easy to summon when I came back as a spirit, was impossible to reach now, and deep down my intuition told me that it wouldn't be effective anyway. _Stefan, Stefan, wake up! Please help me! I love you Stefan... _I sent with as much power I had, but my hand was so close to making contact to the mirror...

** Stefan's POV**

I breathed in deeply, towards the pillow, expecting Elena's sweet fragrance to enter my nostrils; however I smelt nothing. I attempted to pull her waist towards me, but my arms were empty. I suddenly sat up with alarm_. Had she really decided to leave with my brother instead?_ No she wouldn't do that. She loves me, almost as much as I love her. Then it dawned on me. _Stefan, Stefan, wake up! Please help me! I love you Stefan... _Elena's desperate plea echoed through my head. Immediately I ran to the bathroom to find Elena, dazed walking towards the old bathroom mirror, with one hand stretched out. "Elena!" I cried out as I grabbed her body, pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair urgently. "Elena love, can you hear me Elena?" At the sound of my voice she started to twitch, and eventually returned my hug, silently crying on my shoulder.

**So please please please review, even if its a couple of words, I beg you! Also, please tell me any suggestions for who the villian might be, Shinichi + Misao or any new ideas? And sorry if you thought this was short, I'm just a little bit scared of the reviews Ill get lol *bites fingernails***

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Melissa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I decided I will carry on, the preview is now Chapter 1 and this is 2. My story will not be the type were they instantly start snogging but there will be a lot of chemistry and build up before they reveal thier feelings, so Ill apologize right now if you read the next few chapters and feel like breaking something.**

**Stefan's POV**

The next day, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt sat in front of us, all looking slightly scared, and bewildered. My dear little love Elena sat in my arms, her hands wrapped around my waist, still looking slightly shaken. Meredith, as always, was hiding behind her calm mask. Bonnie looked more distant than the rest of us, probably trying to think of an old memory. Matt was glancing protectively at all of the girls. No surprise there. The only one missing from an event like this was Damon, I'm not saying I_ want_ him to be here. I wondered where Damon was actually, which young unfortunate girl was his next victim, probably some blond student, with blue eyes. I sighed out loud, attempting to break the tension that was building up with the silence.

"What can we do?" Matt finally asked.

"Nothing but wait" Meredith replied with regret.

Bonnie finally awoke from her thoughts, and her cold voice surprised us. "You know, how about we call Damon- "

"Oh, hell no! I ain't putting up with that dam-!" Matt interrupted suddenly.

"We need as much help as we get!" Elena added. That shut him up quickly. Even Meredith seemed to agree to this. Everyone faced Matt with raised eyebrows.

"Fine, do whatever crap you want with that bastard!" he shouted as he walked out.

"Oh he'll be back" Meredith sighed when he was out of hearing range.

**Bonnie's POV**

Seriously, what was wrong with Matt? Sometimes I honestly thought he could be so selfish. On my journey home, I was considering calling Damon back. Not only was it for his help, but something at the bottom of my heart longed to see his arrogant smirk, his charming words, and his breathtaking black eyes again. It was almost like I had missed him since his departure. Almost. Just then my brain realized what was happening. _No Bonnie, you cant fall in love Damon! _My head screamed at me. My heart answered back _Oh, why can't you, Bonnie? _

_Hes a vampire, you cant,anyway you already love Matt don't you? _

_As a brother! _

I might have carried on arguing with myself for a while if Meredith hadn't spoken.

"Do you really think bringing Damon may be for the best?" She said.

"Oh come on! Is the only person who agrees with me is Elena? As if we're talking about summoning a thousand year old creepy vampire from the grave! I only have to ask in my mind." I said without thinking. Suddenly I had become very frustrated. For no reason. _Really Bonnie? Mood swings now? You really are falling for him aren't you? _My heart teased. I desperately tried to get rid of the girly smile and giggle that was threatening to explode. "Well, it might start to bring problems with Matt, Stefan and El-"

Meredith started but then slowed down and stopped, watching me suspiciously from the corner of her eye.

"Bonnie you're hiding something." She stated, not a question and sighed, changing the subject.

At night when I was alone, it seemed like my heart was getting the better of me. I couldn't stop fantasizing, like a silly little schoolgirl. I knew this was gonna come eventually. Better soon than later, I convinced myself. _Damon. I need to talk to you._ I sent out. With that I sat patiently and tried to wait. He wouldn't be that long, would he?

**Damon's POV**

Wondering around NYC, there were countless girls to choose from. Just my luck most of them would already give in to me, I wasn't even trying yet. I flashed my arrogant smile at one of the passersby and she blushed madly, almost tripping over. I blocked out my little brothers nagging voice I could hear faintly at the back of my head. As if I would ever change my diet for some idiot like him. _Would you do it for someone else?_ Brown liquid eyes, a strawberry scent and fiery hair flashed through my mind. _Aren't you on the rebound from Elena? _Yes, but nothing really sparked when I thought of her anymore. Who was I arguing with? I should forget about all my little brothers friends and enjoy my dinner. The luxury of being a vampire! You can forget about any pain or misery by a simple drink of the red life essence.

I rounded the corner and spotted my usual cafe. Of course, I never actually bought anything for me, but it was often a hotspot for my candidates. I picked out the window seats with comfy chairs and a small table, but as I was eyeing up a possible girl, I heard the person I least expected. _Damon. _Gosh, what is wrong with me these days? I was bewildered. I was  
actually fantasizing about a girl I don't love. I didn't have to love anyone. _I need to talk to you._ The voice penetrated in my mind again. Okay so it isn't my imagination I sighed with relief. I will never bring this up in a conversation, I decided. My focus returned to Bonnie's request, pretty soon after that I was swooping over the city as a crow.

**Also this is a rough length for a chapter in my opinion so be expecting about this much ^^^ And I Just bought Night World Volume 1 by LJ Smith so I hope I can get inspiration from that.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Melissa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO.. sorry if in this chapter Bonnie is a bit weird and my next chapter should be soon. Thank you so much to the 9 of u who reviewed and I think I know what to do now... *grins evilly***

**Chapter 3 **

**Bonnies POV**

I had waited for about 1 hour before sleep took over me. And, no, he didn't come. _What were you expecting? For him to come and take you into his arms, announcing he did love you after all? That he would say nothing happened between him and Elena? Get a grip._ My mind said with arrogant pride. The sun was shining brightly through my window, and as I got up my eyes would keep glancing outside. I wasn't mad at Elena and I didn't hate her, but the feeling that I was always under her shadow wouldn't disappear, no matter how much I reassured myself. And there was still the _mystery _of the night in the motel room, between Damon and Elena, like Shinichi had said. With one final attempt I called out. _Damon?_ And sure enough in a few seconds I heard a tapping at my window.

_Did someone say my name? _He flashed his signature smirk. I knew my face was blushing with an expression of shock and joy. He lightly coughed and pointed at the window with his chin. At once I knew what he meant and let him in.

"So..." he asked raising his eyebrows.

"So what? I asked in confusion. The slow seconds were too painful for me; I was trying to stop my eyes lingering to him.

"What brings me the pleasurable honour of visiting a small beauty like you?"

I could feel my blush worsen, if that was possible. I didn't know what to say. I was about to tell him the truth. _What was the truth? _ Thankfully I remembered the Shinichi story.

"Well – um, we think Shinichi came back..." I eventually managed to say, staring at my feet. I didn't need to explain who 'we' is. Damon's good mood instantly vanished. His liquid black eyes froze, jaw tightened, fists clenched. From the window I could see the blue skies being invaded with angry grey clouds, and the wind violently and deliberately trying to snap the trees in half. Elena's voice ran through my head. She would always say how much guilt and shame Damon felt when he realized what he had done, bargaining with Shinichi. He actually had cried. He had reason to hate the devil twins the most.

"Go to the car." Was all he said after a few torturous minutes of silence.

**Damon's POV**

In the morning when I arrived, my redheaded pixie was already fast asleep. I can wait I thought. Her expression didn't look too happy though, no doubt annoyed by me. I don't know why I didn't reply to her. I still came in the end. After feeding from the few girls I managed to find awake I decided to settle in Bonnie's garden. I changed into a crow and waited.

Why did Bonnie call me here? Her friends_ definitely_ didn't have a huge shine to me, I chuckled. I could say that again. And if Bonnie did like me at all, it would be out of gratefulness, I had saved her life a couple of times, I smirked. I almost felt a possessive pride when I thought about it. The most likely reason I could be here is... Stefan and Elena? I couldn't even think of reasons for them, despite me and Elena had got _pretty_ close lately, and I had saved my little brothers butt enough times. I dreaded the moment I would see them all again. Meredith's glaring scary eyes. Stefan's what-have-you-done-now expression. Mutts irritating... irritating... well irritating personality I guessed. Elena's lapis lazuli eyes, that always looked at me with understanding, or sympathy? Bonnie's delicate face that was normally filled with fear nowadays. I gave out a crow's best attempt to sigh.

_At last! _Some movement through the small window on the top floor. I probably shouldn't tell Bonnie I watched her through the morning. She got up and went to finger comb her hair in the mirror. She stood by the window, stretching and checking outside. I stepped back into the shadows. _When should I reveal myself? _I wondered.

_Damon? _She called out eventually. So she _was _expecting me. I flew out to her window, transformed whilst grabbing the ledge and tapped the glass.

_Somebody said my name?_ I sent out

She turned around , and froze when she saw me, but not with fear or alarm. More like... _Surprise?_ Maybe even relief and... _Elation_? I hastily signalled to the window, I wasn't in the _most _comfortable position here. When she realised what I meant she opened the latch and let me in, stepping backwards every time I came closer. Unfortunately, she wouldn't look at my face and I had every urge to go and cup my hands around her cheeks and raise her face until her eyes met mine. From nowhere, I remembered the night we killed Klaus, when we waited with grief, thinking Stefan was dead. She looked at me, and instantly broke through every wall, every barrier, and every disguise I had built around my heart. It had grown stronger over centuries, her gaze disintegrated through every barricade in a second. She was the first person, since my human life, who had seen my naked soul. Now, in her bedroom, she stared at the floor nervously, and her red hair was glowing from the sunlight coming from the window. I wouldn't have minded watching her like this for a while, but it was obvious the tension was getting unbearable for her.

"So...?" I asked. I didn't really know what else to say.

"So what?" she replied in confusion.

"What brings me the pleasurable honour of visiting a small beauty like you?" I could feel my canines extend at her sweet blush, contrasting on her creamy complexion.

"Well – um, we think Shinichi came back..." She managed to cough out. Without even me twitching my finger, the weather responded to my deadly mood. _How dare he come back?_ After all this? Didn't he listen to our warning last time? Oh what I would give to have the chance to kill him again? _Shinichi, __lei bastardo! I will not give you another chance! Your time is over! _I sent out with the most power I could gather. And yes, I could feel it knock down a few animals around.

"Go to the car." I managed to spit out to Bonnie. I was in a murderous mood; nevertheless, I tried my best to not scare Bonnie.

** Hope you liked the chapter, its first one with Bamon moments, and in the next one it will be set in the boarding house so sorry if theres not enough Bamon. Thank you to Death'sAngel18 for giving me the idea of the plot and to .aNDREa SalvatorE. also for giving me and idea to bring a character back. Lol you all will look at the review now but oh well :P Look, at the risk of spoilers for you...**

**Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm... yeah so you might have noticed, whenever they have the 'conversation of what happened with Shinichi' I never actually write it. Sorry for this, but I think it's a boring time waster... And also if its starting to feel like there's no action, I assure you there will be at the end of this chapter, and the next chapters. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I almost forgot to say, in this version DAMON IS NOT A MORTAL as you might of guessed, even though it is after Shadow Souls. I guess people will just have to make it up in their minds now... Or pretend it never happened, I don't know.**

Chapter 4 Bonnies POV

Oh boy, Stefan and Elena are in for a _big_ shock. We didn't bother to call for Mrs Flowers. We just stormed in. Or should I say Damon did, whilst I trailed two metres behind. Elena and Stefan were sitting on the sofa, together when Damon opened the door. I was very relieved they weren't in a private moment. Stefan and Elena were a astonished, but they lowered their eyebrows when they saw me enter behind. Elena even had the cheek to give me a small smirk._ What? _My expression sternly read. Elena just rolled her eyes and carried on smirking.

"So... you two have some explaining to do..." Damon sighed. Luckily he had calmed down slightly. Trying to impress Elena... I couldn't help but sigh. I didn't mean to be rude, but when would he understand, Elena chose Stefan, and she won't change her decision after all this.

"Damon." Stefan said, but as a matter of fact rather than a question. "I assume you know what happened..."

"Why yes, little brother, how did you guess?" Damon asked.

"And did you come back for that reason only?" Elena said, completely ignoring Damon's last statement. Stefan looked slightly hurt for a second. But from where they were sitting backwards on the sofa, I could see Elena nudge Stefan and look at me, now Stefan was smiling, whilst Damon pretended to have no interest whatsoever as he leaned on the wall, brushing dust off his Armani jacket gently. Ok, that was it. One more time and I'm leaving Elena, I shot her a warning with my eyes.

"What else?" Damon asked coldly, tilting his head at her. Wow... if Elena did love him, she must have hurt. But Elena's grin was even wider. She looked like she was going to burst out laughing, and end up in hysterics for a few minutes.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Stefan eventually asked.

"You mean what do _we _plan to do... Or do you not want your older brother to help?" He said, in mock hurt.

"Aww, of course I do, Damon. I was just thinking you'd abandon us again..." Stefan replied, playing along. Elena was having random outburst of giggles. Look at us, chatting away like old best friends... my mind said, with deliberate suspense. Seriously, what was the cause of this good mood? At least Elena's eyes were filled with humour, but also appreciation to Stefan and Damon. This meant a lot for her, the two brothers becoming friends at last. After watching them for a bit with delight, she decided to give Mere and Matt a call. I was secretly dreading this, Matt's reaction, and I was biting my lip when she dragged me outside with her.

"So... Bonnie McCullough, you have some explaining to do..."

I could've shot lasers through my eyes to her. Did the Druids have a spell for that? As if reading my mind, she giggled. She was talking like a giddy 16 year old on her first date. And as if Damon wasn't the vampire brother of her boyfriend, but the mysterious hottie in high school. Above all, me and Damon weren't in love, and aren't going to be.

"Elena do I even _have _to explain the word, nothing?" She nodded. "Well I summoned him last night, cuz I was anxious. He came this morning asking why did I call him, and I explained the Shinichi stuff. Then he immediately came here. Happy?"

"Are you sure there weren't any private details you left out?"

My thunderous glare told her to shut up.

"Ok, ok calm down now..." She asked with disappointment; however the smile still lingered around her face. I leaned against the wall, as she dialled Meredith's number.

She chatted away with Meredith as I waited, watching the window. I could have sworn I saw whitey gold hair fly past the glass. Iwalked to it, pressing my hands on the cool transparent glass. I only the saw the usual view of the surrounding woods. Nothing unusual. Yet. Nevertheless, when I decided to walk away, just out the corner of my eye, I saw a note wedged in the corner.

_Dearest Bonnie and Elena_

_Enjoy your last days with _my _boys, you dont have too long..._

_Xxx..._

The handwriting was graceful, slender and posh, and the word _my_ was written with more force than the rest of the note. What did whoever wrote it mean? It seemed very feminine and childish, something like Caroline's work, if Caroline was not a psycho half wolf half human right now.

No Ones POV

From deep in the heart of the ancient forest, Shinichi threw a blond tumble of hair into a tree.

"You what! _How dare you? After my orders! You better start listening to my commands you dumb bitch!" _Shinichi roared at the girl, infuriated at her rebellious nature. Misao sat by a tree, one running through her silky black and scarlet hair, smirking and watching as if this was an entertaining play. _She's braver than I assumed _she thought. _Well that's not gonna help her in the end... _she snickered. The girl lifted her head from the tree, tilting it while smiling with childish arrogant eyes.

"I gave the redhead a note..." a confident voice said into his face, purposely slowed and empathized. "To scare her. You shoulda seen her face-" she began almost chuckling, but didn't finish. _Crack! A_ different tree screamed before snapping. Once again, the blond pretended she didn't feel _anything_, and walked away, leaving a livid kitsune and his amused twin.

Gracefully, she sprinted back to the boarding house. From what she'd seen about the human girl in the past week, she should be heading back home now to greet her father from work. And bingo! There she was walking nervously to her old car parked by the edge of the road. _Clever girl_, she smiled in appreciation. She hadn't told anyone. _That's gonna make you survive long enough to watch your other friends suffer._

As Bonnie drove her car quickly down the ancient road by the forest, the girl slinked gracefully through the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity. When Bonnie got to the most isolated spot of the road, she leaped out, ambushing her car. In panic, Bonnie gripped the steering wheel, twisting it the wrong direction, whilst pushing the acceleration pedal.

_Give up, your not gonna get far... _An arrogant slow silvery voice whispered to her, amused. _And both of the brothers are too entertained to hear you right now. I put them in a good mood, deliberately. Only a few days ago they hated each other. I thought you would've been suspicious, being the psychic witch... _

_Who are you? _Bonnie managed to gasp out in ragged breaths, both mentally and verbally. It was just after noon, it shouldn't be dark yet outside, however the sky was very dark blue, like the late twilight. And the mysterious girl with the elemental voice was climbing down the roof of the car. Bonnie desperately tried to quickly drive off, hoping she'd fall off, but the engine wouldn't work. She was already terrified; her whole body buzzing with the impulse to run, but that would be no use. She looked around the car for a weapon, everything was useless... Except that wooden decoration on the rear-view mirror... She yanked off her very last resort, as if it was the last drop of water, the last drop of blood, the last ever chance to survive, feeling more prepared to fight, but not enough. And when she saw her face the whole world froze? Elena? But what? How cou-? _What was going on_? The answer came slowly and painfully.

"Katherine." Bonnie gasped. But she's...

"Dead. I know. But Im back now. And you better listen to me, if you're smart. If you can remember last time I was in town, think of that again, but 100 times worse... That's what Im capable of now..." Her silver voice laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed! Also ever since I bought Night World, Ive finished and fell in love with all 3 volumes in a couple of days, and now I think I love them even more than VD(:O). So expect a crossover story soon! Also its gonna take a while to update...**


End file.
